1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deep ridge waveguide (RWG) laser diode, which employs quantum dots as an active layer and is used for optical communication, and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically, to a semiconductor laser diode and a method of manufacturing the same, which can freely control the width of a ridge and automatically form an ohmic contact surface by wet oxidation on portions of upper and lower cladding layers, so that the semiconductor laser diode can be manufactured in an easier manner than the conventional method and improved in characteristics.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a conventional RWG laser diode, which uses an active layer as a quantum well (QW) layer, includes a ridge on which an ohmic contact surface is formed. In this case, since the ohmic contact surface should be smaller in width than the ridge, the RWG laser diode can be degraded in characteristics.
In order to overcome such drawbacks, it is necessary to develop a new technique of minimizing the width of the ridge while maximizing the width of the ohmic contact surface when an RWG laser diode is manufactured.